Overwatch: Heroes United
by AlternateUniversal
Summary: With evil of all shapes and sizes on the rise the world needs each and every hero now more then ever. The only question is which heroes will rise to the call and which ones will let the world that abandoned them fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I thought up in my spare time. I've recently gotten back into Overwatch and thought, hey what if I mixed Overwatch with my other favorite games, shows and movies. This story will mostly be told in an Overwatch-esque setting and in that universe with a few changes being made so that it isn't too odd for a few of the other characters to appear. And another thing is that just because a fandom you like doesn't seem to be appearing doesn't mean I don't take character requests. I won't accept them if I'm not familiar with the fandom, or don't think I could fit it in but of course I am all ears.**

_Conflict, as the world tethered on anarchy a new hope arose. An elite international task force, charged with ending the war and restoring liberty to all nations. Overwatch. Soldiers. Scientists. Adventurers. Oddities. Guardians who secured global peace for a generation. Under its steadfast protection the world the world recovered. And today, though its watch has ended, its sowing the ideas of freedom and equality will never be forgotten._

A museum display put on a short instructional video showing many still shots of heroes in action came to a close and two children made their way away from it. The room they were in was massive, and surrounded with displays about the heroes of old. The two children seemed to have differing opinions of it. The younger of the two couldn't seem to get enough of the displays around him. The older seemed to wish he could be anywhere other then where he actually was.

"That was so cool. In that one battle they had Wolverine. Remember, he's got the unbreakable claws" the little brother asked excitedly. His brother rolled his eyes and ignored him. The little brother whose name was Timmy didn't seem to be down about it though. "Which one was your favorite? Mine's Red Riot... No! No Spider-man he's all like" Timmy threw his arms around and made thwip noises with his mouth trying to copy the web-slinging hero.

Suddenly Timmy's eyes were taken by a center display of a large gauntlet. "WOAH! That's Doomfist's gauntlet. They said he could level a skyscraper" Timmy seemed to be in awe of the thing before him. 'And remember? They were fighting and All Might beat him, and was, like, "Delaware smash"! Timmy attempted to replicate All Might's deep, heroic voice.

The older brother whose name was Brian seemed to get sick of his little brother's fangirling. "That's only in the holovids. Everyone knows Overwatch got shut down. Half of them are just mercenaries now". Timmy made a glum face toward his brother and lifted an arm. He threw a punch and made a boom sound with his mouth. Suddenly a massive crash came from outside, the window which created a roof for the museum was shattered and two muscular men landed on the ground in the midst of a grapple.

One wore red, white and blue, and had blonde hair which came up in two places in the front. The other was shirtless, their face was hidden by a horned mask. The first would quickly be identified as All Might by Timmy whose jaw dropped. The other was the talon operative, and bandit king Sledge. All Might threw a powerful uppercut which sent Sledge sprawling. The hero noticed the two children. "Enjoying the exhibit, I hope. You two get out of here, it's too dangerous" All Might said. As if to illustrate the hero's point Sledge recovered and pulled out a shotgun. Sledge fired and clipped All Might in the side, All Might gritted his teeth and lurched forward aiming more punches at Sledge.

As the hero was distracted another shadow seemed to appear from nowhere, the shadow didn't seem to have any mind for the kids or the fight. She moved straight for the gauntlet out front. The woman was dressed in all black, with a helmet that almost resembled a pair of cat ears, she opened her right hand and razor-sharp claws glinted in the light. She was about to cut her way to the gauntlet when suddenly something sticky was fired at her hand, sticking the claws to the glass. "Ya know, it's not polite to take things that don't belong to you" descending from the ceiling gripping a web, a young man appeared clad in a red and blue costume with a web pattern all over it.

The other talon operative, Catwoman, said nothing. But she broke free of the web and slashed at the hero, Spider-man. He released his grip on the ceiling and did a flip to land on his feet. "Wouldn't you rather play with a ball of yarn? Or chase a bird or something"? Spider-man quipped while ducking a kick and slash from the villain.

All Might's fight with Sledge seemed to be at a standstill. Though All Might was incredibly strong Sledge's own strength was nothing to scoff at. They'd tossed their weapons to the side and had their fists locked together desperately trying to overpower each other. Sledge seemed to give up for a moment before kicking All Might between the legs. All Might lost focus for a second which was all Sledge needed, He butted his head into All Might and sent the hero staggering backwards.

Sledge reached to his back and pulled out a large hammer. A long stream of web caught the hammer and jerked it out of the surprised Sledge's hands. Spider-man helped out his fellow hero and used the hammer to smack Cat-woman back. Spider-man fired off a storm of webs at Sledge locking Sledge in place for a bit. Suddenly Catwoman appeared behind Spider-man catching. Just before she could slash Spider-Man went to attention and dodged thanks to his spider-sense. He attempted to fire a web at Cat-woman. Nothing happened.

"Crap I'm out of web fluid. Would you care to call a time out, or nope okay I totally understand" Spider-man said but Cat-woman didn't even let him finish before slashing out at him. Spider-man ducked and dodged away. He hid behind a counter, as he was catching his breath he turned and his eyes widened in surprise at two children. "No need to worry, we've got this" Spider-man tried to sound reassuring. He looked out at the fight and noticed Sledge had broken free and overpowered All Might, leaving the hero panting on his hands and knees. "Come on... Get up" Spider-man pleaded.

Brian looked to over and noticed All Might's position. "Stay here" Brian said to Timmy before sneaking back to the gauntlet. Cat-woman was watching the seemingly defeated hero with a smirk. She turned towards the gauntlet to find it... Missing. She looked around, failing to notice Brian huddling behind the display.

Sledge took a step towards All Might, cocking his shotgun before reaching back and pulling out his hammer. Suddenly, All Might's right eye flashed open in a blaze of blue. The hero was on his feet in a moment seemingly completely reinvigorated he delivered a massive punch to Sledge's midsection sending the villain flying into the wall with a crash.

Cat-woman looked over. The distraction was just enough for Brian to leap from hiding and deliver his own punch. Cat-woman was sent flying, she landed beside of Sledge. Spider-man who was now recharged on web fluid sprung in to help and the talon agents realized they were outgunned. Cat-woman fired a grappling hook, and with Sledge holding her side the two went flying out of the hole they'd appeared in. Without missing a beat All Might leapt after them. Spider-man lingered; his gaze went to the kids.

Brian was now holding the ruined remnants of the Doomfist gauntlet. "You did good back there" Spider-man said. He took the gauntlet and put it back in its case. He looked back one more time. "The world could always use more heroes you know" he said before firing a web and swinging after All Might.

The two brothers shared a bit of an awed look.

**And that's first chapter done. I realize it's really only a rehashed cinematic and some people may find that boring but it's just the first chapter. A little word to the wise please don't get angry over power levels. I didn't make this story to decide which character would beat which. Using this chapter as an example All Might would probably wreck Sledge in a fight, but to add some conflict I buffed him a bit which will be common practice for this. Also expect a lot of the teen characters to be aged up not all of them but most of them. If there are any characters you'd like to see in the coming chapters let me know. I have a few planned out.**

**Next time on Overwatch heroes united. **

**Recall.**


	2. Recall

**Aztec 13: I'm glad to already see someone leaving a recommendation. As for Infamous characters, I think they could work in the setting, but I've never played Infamous. I do hate to immediately say no to a reasonable recommendation though, I've done a little looking around on its wiki and I'm thinking I'll have them appear, though probably in later chapters.**

**And here is chapter two a slight reimagining of the Recall cinematic with a bit of epilogue.**

**Next chapter's not going to be a cinematic I promise. **

The night was calm inside of Watchpoint Gibraltar. The outside was surrounded by mesh fences with signs that all said different iterations of _No trespassing. _Inside of the base itself, the Watchpoint was huge. Though inside one room it wasn't as empty as it seemed. One would hear electrical crackling and some more quiet humming if they were to come near the room.

Surrounded by different sorts of weapons and equipment a gorilla wearing some kind of armor was sitting working on something. _Shield generator test ready to proceed, _a monotone feminine voice could be heard coming from a tablet on the table inscribed with the letter A.

The gorilla lifted his project with both hands and inspected it before tapping it with both of his thumbs and set it onto the table where a bright blue shield came over it like a dome. The gorilla gave his invention a prideful look... Until it began to flicker and dissipate being replaced by holographic red stop signs labelled fail. A blaring alarm sound came from the machine.

The gorilla extended a finger and tapped the machine. A blinding light came out of the machine which knocked the gorilla out of his chair. The gorilla landed on his back; the machine had fallen onto his chest. The gorilla had a slight fit of coughing as he got to his feet. The gorilla threw the machine off of his chest and leapt onto a tire.

_Now, now. No need for that, Winston. Your heart rate is through the roof. _The feminine voice came again. Winston swung from the tire to a balcony.

"I told you to stop monitoring my vitals, Athena" Winston said sounding frustrated.

_Very well _came Athena's reply. Winston made his way to a computer and took a seat. Winston grabbed a banana from nearby and unscrewed a jar of peanut butter with his mouth. _It has been 43 days, 7 hours, and 29 seconds since your last cardio workout. Remember, a healthy body is- _Athena began.

Winston didn't allow her to finish. "A healthy mind. That's why I have this" Winston held up his now peeled banana and spit the peanut butter jar's lid into a pile of other jar lids nearby.

"Arguing with the AI again" A voice came from behind Winston. A young dark-skinned woman had entered the room she was using a washcloth to defog her glasses as she came in. "Are you alright? I heard a big boom from outside".

Winston nodded. "I'm fine, Lunella. Just doing a bit of testing". _Thank you for keeping your... Pet outside miss Lafayette. _Athena's voice was heard.

"Devil wouldn't come in. I think he smelled something that took up his interest. Good to know you're doing fine" Lunella greeted.

"I was just about to take a look at the news" Winston said. He gave the keyboard in front of him a tap.

A news report was instantly shown on the screen. _The Second Omnic Crisis continues to devastate Russia. The conflict between omnics and humans has now claimed over 15,000 lives. So far the international community has been reluctant to intervene..." _The NEWS report trailed away after that bit. The two of them were silent for a few moments. Winston began to type something on the keyboard until a question came onto the screen.

_INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL SEQUENCE Y/N_

Winston's finger hovered over the Y. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure"? Lunella asked.

_Every time you see news of this sort, we go through this. I remind you, recalling Overwatch agents to active duty comes with great risk _Athena reprimanded.

"Even if you do recall, not everyone is going to show up. Peter will, Lena will, Toshinori will, Natalie will, after that I'm not so sure" Lunella commented.

_The Petras Act clearly states that any Overwatch activity is deemed illegal and punishable by prosecution _Athena added.

Winston sighed deeply. "I know. You're right" he conceded. Winston seemed to deflate in his chair. "That's the way it is" Winston sighed again, "but I do miss the old days". Winston looked the left at a picture of the old Overwatch team.

Lunella didn't seem to know what to say to cheer up her friend. A roar came from outside the building. "I'm going to go check on Devil's up to. Will you be alright"? She asked.

"I'll be fine" Winston said. Lunella nodded and left the room. Winston was left to reminisce on his childhood for a bit until there was a sound from down the hall. The roaring from Devil became louder and much more noticeable. The words INTRUDER ALERT was displayed on the screen.

_I'm detecting intruders _Athena told Winston.

"Talon" Winston said. He was briefly worried for Lunella but then remembered who she would be with. Winston removed his glasses. "Athena, kill the lights" he commanded. Six talon agents entered the room under the balcony. The lights flickered off raising the Talon agent's guard. From a dark corner Winston watched them, finishing his banana.

The banana peel was thrown to the ground in front of the agents. The talon operatives all focused on it. Suddenly Winston dropped from the ceiling, landing on an agent. The agents opened fire at Winston, but he was unharmed. Winston throws two of the guards away and smashes another into the ground. He slams the last two guards into each other.

A cloud of smoke came from behind Winston. The black smoke flew up to the balcony Winston had come from. The gorilla attempted to give chase but was dragged back down with a taser. An agent had recovered and was giving aid to whoever had come in. Three other agents recovered and did the same.

Atop the balcony the smoke dissipated and revealed who had entered as the Reaper. Reaper approached the computer where Winston had been a few minutes before and attached a device to it. Athena's screens began to glitch as the DATA BREACH appear on the middle screen.

_Security protocols failing. Winston, Reaper is extracting the Overwatch agent database _Athena attempted to warn. Winston looked up but couldn't move due to the tasers. Fortunately, an agent slipped on Winston's banana peel, freeing one of his hands. Winston laughed and activated his primal rage. He grabbed a taser tether and used it to use an agent as a wrecking ball knocking out the other three.

On the balcony Reaper was watching the screen. _Extraction at _Athena began. Behind them a Talon Agent was thrown through a window. _32%. _Reaper sighed, and cracked his neck. Reaper dropped off of the Balcony. Winston, who was now calming down was taken off guard by Reaper's attack. Winston collapsed on his back.

Reaper looked up and noticed an escape pod hanging from the ceiling. Reaper shot at it, causing it to fall on top of Winston. Winston zoned out for a few moments, before he regained his senses and saw Reaper walking threateningly towards him. _Winston! He's going to have all agents' locations _Athena warned.

Reaper threw away his pair of shotguns and pulled out another pair. "I'll be sure to send them your regards, monkey" Reaper said, taking aim.

Winston noticed his shield generator from earlier laying nearby. Just within arm's reach. "I'm not a monkey" Winston said. Winston slid the Shield Generator towards Reaper, causing FAIL to appear over it once more. Reaper laughed. "I'm a scientist" Winston finished just before the generator blew up. Reaper was knocked against a wall.

Winston threw off the escape pod and leapt towards the table, grabbing his tesla cannon. He fires the weapon at Reaper causing him to dissolve and disappear outside of the open door in a cloud of smoke. _Extraction. 90% _Athena called out not giving Winston any time to celebrate.

Winston leapt onto the balcony and rushed over to the computer. He smashed Reaper's device with his hand. _Failing. 98% _Athena said.

Winston began to frantically type on the keyboard. "Hang on, Athena" he pleaded. Every monitor in the room went off, shocking Winston. "Athena? A-Athena"!? Winston called out to the AI. Athena rebooted, her logo appeared on the screen in front of him. _Virus quarantined; I'm running diagnostics on the core database. Restoring systems _Athena said.

Every screen in the room reactivated.

INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL Y/N

The prompt came back to the screen. Winston stared at the screen, and contemplated. Winston put on his glasses and stared back to the screen. A muffled growl sounded behind Winston as a large red tyrannosaurus entered the room, Lunella sitting on its head. She gave Winston a quizzical look, before nodding.

Winston pushed the Y on the prompt.

_Establishing agent connections _Athena said.

The screen flashed between several different agents of Overwatch, and their location on the globe. The list ended with a picture of a woman labelled, Tracer.

_Winston? Is that you, love? A-ha! It's been too long! _A cheery voice with a British accent spoke over the call. Winston smiled.

"Yes. Yes it has" he answered.

_**Two weeks later**_

Watchpoint Gibraltar was more crowded then it'd been since the glory days of Overwatch. Agents had begun to show up a day or two after the call. The first to arrive had been Lena Oxton, as one would suspect. It wasn't long until Peter Parker appeared at the door after that. The very next day Toshinori Yagi made his appearance at the base.

After that more and more had come until three days ago, when the last hero arrived. No more had shown up after that. It was a little disappointing but with the ten heroes who'd already appeared he supposed they'd have to do.

Winston called a meeting and every hero who'd showed up assembled just outside of his lab. "Hello everyone... Thank you for coming" Winston started. "After the Petras Act the world decided they didn't need us anymore, but... They're wrong. The world still needs heroes. The world still needs Overwatch".

**I've got another little audience participation thing to do. Not only are fandom recommendations being accepted. If you want to see any characters from the fandoms included in the story or in a certain scenario, I'm all ears. I do have quite a few plans but I'm open to new ones so long as they're reasonable.**

**Fandoms included: My hero Academia, Borderlands, Marvel, DC comics, Ben 10, Apex Legends, Horizon Zero Dawn, Kim Possible(Cause nostalgia) and a few Nintendo things from Super Smash brothers(Realistic-Humans and robots only for that one please).**

**Next time on Overwatch heroes united.**

**Disorder.**


	3. Disorder

**Aztec13: That idea could work. Though I'd have to severely age down superman for it to work out but it could make for an interesting idea for Overwatch to have to deal with a super powerful child. And as for backstories I'm planning for every fifth chapter to be something called a Glory Days chapter. Which shows Overwatch during its height and shows how certain heroes joined Overwatch or fought during the Omnic Crisis.**

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to write but here it is.**

The Vishkar building was huge, it was also quiet, and in a state of disorder. Which was incredibly apparent to Satya Vaswani as she moved through the American base. She didn't often leave India on assignment but the Vishkar Corporation required her here.

This base was constructed around a Cond-ville, a place where the mutants known as conduits had set up residence around the states. Vishkar had set up in the area to attempt to keep order and make sure no super powered criminals surfaced but lately a group had been quickly and quietly attacking Vishkar assets.

The top Vishkar operatives had been brought in, that was a total of two individuals. Satya herself and the mysterious man she was set to meet today. She opened a door which lead to a balcony, standing at the edge of the balcony a man wearing chrome white armor with his entire face obscured by black visor.

"I assume you are here. To meet up with me today. My name is Zer0". The man's name appeared spelled in red letters on the man's visor as he finished the haiku.

Satya cocked her head. She'd heard the man only spoke in haiku but she hadn't quite believed it. "You assume correctly Zer0. I believe our first mission shall be to stand sentinel around Hanuman" Satya confirmed. The Deity AI had been set up and was most likely the next target of their enemy.

Zer0 cocked his head. "The assignment. Sounds incredibly boring. And ineffective" Zer0 responded once again in haiku. Satya wondered for a bit how the mystery man thought up the poems so quickly but she said nothing.

"As boring and ineffective as it may be. That is the assignment given to us by Vishkar and as such what we shall be doing" Satya told him. Zer0 was silent simply looking down the side of the building at the disorderly Cond-ville below them. Satya shrugged and left him to it. "We are expected at the AI in an hour". Zer0 once again said nothing.

Satya sighed and made her way back into the building. She spent the hour researching potential culprits for who was attacking Vishkar properties. The corporation kept a database on every conduit in the ville but that didn't narrow it down much. No one had ever seen the attacks take place, those who'd been attacked had been left in such rough shape they'd been unable to say anything about their attacker.

After the hour was up Satya made her way to the top of the building where the AI was plugged into the satellite. Satya found Zer0 there crouching atop a beam on the satellite spinning a revolver in his right hand. Satya threw a few turrets around the side of the building and created a chair for her to sit in while she waited for something to happen.

"Are you a very good shot"? Satya looked up to Zer0. She'd never worked with him before, not directly so she only had rumor to go by. From what she'd heard he possessed a sword that could slice through just about any shield, apparently, he was also quite the good shot. If Zer0 heard her he gave no indication. He just stood silently. At least he was taking the job seriously, even if he found it boring.

Satya was inclined to agree with him. The night was incredibly silent. There weren't even any birds or insects making noise in the area, the Cond-ville was just as silent as anything else. That was of course until a cloud of smoke appeared atop the building. Her turrets immediately went to work shooting scalding hot beams of blue energy into it.

Smoke. There was only one conduit in the database with that sort of ability. But he was supposed to be imprisoned for petty crimes. "Henry Daughtry, I've no clue how or when you escaped from prison but you'll be going right back for attacking Vishkar property" Satya called out. Zer0 did not move or say anything, he just kept on twirling that revolver.

Suddenly the smoke dissipated and a young man appeared, and either the database picture was way off or this was not Henry Daughtry. The young man seemed to be of Native American descent and he made an ouch noise as the energy from the turrets laid into him. He grabbed some debris from the roof and tossed the debris at the turrets causing them to shatter. From Satya's memory this man wasn't even registered in the database. "Those things hurt lady" he said rubbing his back where the energy had hit him.

Satya narrowed her eyes and aimed her weapon. "Who are you"? She demanded.

"Delsin Rowe, and sorry but I'm gonna have to hurt you and your friend up there" the young man disappeared again only to rematerialize as a cloud of smoke. He came at her with surprising speed. Satya reacted quickly. Making a teleporter and effectively trading places with him. Delsin turned around whilst barely stopping himself from the momentum. "Neat trick" he said about the teleporter before throwing a smoke grenade at her. He also had the sense to stomp on her teleporter breaking it and leaving Satya no way out of the smoke cloud.

Satya coughed and attempted to cover her mouth and get out of the cloud. Delsin looked up at Zer0 who was staying completely still. "You're cold dude. Just leaving her to do this by herself" Delsin said pointing to the mystery man. Satya agreed with him... Until the sound of a sniper shot followed by Delsin's scream of pain pierced the night air. With the conduit down his grenade dissipated. The Zer0 on the satellite began to disappear revealing itself to be some kind of hologram.

Another Zer0 was standing on the edge of the building holding a sniper rifle, which he quickly holstered and replaced it with a glowing blue sword. "Thank you, my partner. For giving a distraction. Now let's beat him up" Zer0 said in haiku. Delsin seemed to be shot in the leg as he held it while being stuck on his back.

"Let's not do that" Delsin said gritting his teeth through the pain. He extended a hand and blew a puff of smoke at Zer0. Satya fired a sphere of energy at the conduit which hit him square in the torso. Delsin let out another yell of pain. His hands fell to his side. The young man looked spent.

"This will be easier on you if you don't resist, boy. What made you think you could single handedly take on Vishkar" Satya said aiming her hand blaster at him. Zer0 joined her shortly with his sword. "And next time you want to use me as a distraction, make sure to tell me in advance" she added to Zer0. The mystery man nodded as Delsin gasped.

"How easy exactly. How can you make being locked in a vault and being experimented on easy on me"? Delsin said. "Someone had to do something to stop you maniacs". He answered.

Satya raised an eyebrow and looked at Zer0. "What is he talking about"?

"I am unaware. About what he is saying. Be more specific" Zer0 said looking down at Delsin.

The young man coughed a bit. "You've been grabbing people for the past six months. I started attacking when you took my friend Cole... He was teaching me to use my powers when you assholes took him. If I knew a little more, I could've beaten both of you".

"You're lying" Satya concluded. "Vishkar wishes to bring order why would we want your people".

"I don't know. But people started disappearing just when you people showed up. It doesn't take a genius to make the connection" Delsin said. That was when Satya realized something. The third floor. It was completely off limits, could Delsin be telling the truth? It didn't make sense.

"You may be telling the truth or you may not. I will be the judge of that. Zer0 keep him in place please while I go check something" Satya said. Zer0 shrugged and lowered the sword over Delsin. She made a teleporter slightly to their right. Satya made her way into the building and found her way to the elevator. A few Vishkar guards gave her looks, wondering why she was away from her post. She used the elevator to get to the fourth floor.

Satya stepped out of the elevator, made sure no guard were around, then she turned on her energy beam and cut a small circle into the floor. She stomped on the circle, causing the cut out to fall through the floor. She fired three turrets which made short work of any guards nearby, then she jumped through the hole and landed in a dimly lit room. A single man was chained to a wall using energy.

He hadn't been lying. Perhaps this man had broken some kind of law, or he'd attacked Vishkar, but he seemed to be in pain from the energy. In some form of constant torture. Satya used her own beam to free the man who fell to the floor. He looked up at her after giving a cough.

"Who are you"? The man rasped.

"I am Satya Vaswani. What about you"? She asked right back.

"Cole Macgrath, are you saving me or is this some kind of sick joke"? Cole introduced himself and asked.

"I am saving you. Vishkar seems to be against order, that makes them my enemy. Your friend is here, on top of the building. Follow" she said, creating a teleporter. She went through it and reappeared on the building. Delsin seemed to almost jump when she did so, Zer0 just looked at her. "He speaks true" she told her partner.

Zer0 sheathed his sword, but was silent. Cole appeared still a little woozy. Delsin seemed to have healed from the gunshot as he got up and supported his friend. "Cole, you're alright" he exclaimed.

"Yeah for now" Cole grunted. "What the hell were you thinking? You're lucky you happen to fight against some people with consciences". Delsin looked down a little cowed now that his teacher and friend was the one scolding him. "What are you two gonna do now? Your bosses won't happy about you freeing me". Cole looked to Satya and Zer0.

"I'm not sure, but I am leaving Vishkar that is much is certain" Satya said. And for once Zer0 spoke normally.

"As am I".

**Well there's chapter three. I apologize if I got the Infamous character's personalities way off but, I've never played Infamous I just have Wikipedia pages to go off of. I did say I'd include them.**

**Next time on Overwatch: Heroes United.**

**Doubts.**


	4. Doubts

**Sorry this chapter took so long to make, it took me a bit to decide just how I wanted to have it go.**

**Aztec 13: I'm not certain about Bioshock. That's another game I haven't played. I am all for more fandoms but I'm gonna have to research it. I'll think on it... As for ships. I've come across very little toxicity on this site but I've noticed the most angry side of fanbases can be with shipping so I kind of try to avoid it, so maybe I'll think on that one too.**

**Trickster3696: Nice to see you're enjoying the story. As for Rorscach and The Comedian they could easily be incorporated. I think they'd make good candidates for former Blackwatch Agents.**

The Australian sun burnt high in the sky like it did most days. The hot sun had personally never been something Mordecai had cared for about his home, he'd never missed it and he could live without it now. The scrawny man sat on a lawn chair under a shaded overhang atop a large outcrop of rock which looked over New Haven, one of only two cities that existed in the Junker filled Australian outback. The other being Junkertown was more exclusive and a lot bigger thanks to the Junker queen. After running with Blackwatch for so long Mordecai was no longer welcome there.

New Haven was a cesspit for junkers who weren't welcome in Junkertown, Mordecai met that description to a T. A shadow flitted over the overhang as a red bird landed beside of Mordecai's chair, it hopped forward a bit and gently pecked Mordecai a few times. Mordecai chuckled and scratched it under the chin. "Hey Talon, how's it goin girl" he said to his bird which chirped happily and contented herself with preening.

Suddenly a light and a loud beep came from a pack to Mordecai's right. He turned surprised, before reaching over and pulling out a badge with Blackwatch's insignia on it. The sword in the center glowed brightly over and over. It was a call to action. Mordecai stared at the insignia for a few seconds before sighing and throwing it back down in the pouch. Mordecai flopped back on the chair and looked at his bird. Talon looked up at him and cawed at her master.

It had been a long time since Overwatch had disbanded, even longer since Mordecai had first been apprehended by Blackwatch and taken into their organization along with his friend Brick. Sometimes it'd been nice to feel like a hero, but then.

**Flashback**

A younger Mordecai lay on his back in a dim warehouse, gritting his teeth as blood ran down his leg from a gunshot wound. A masked Talon operative stood over him aiming a shotgun at his face. Mordecai was disarmed his sniper rifle lay nearby; but he wasn't alone.

A shrill screech sounded as a gray bird swooped through a window unfurling her talons to attack the Talon operative. It was Mordecai's first bird, Bloodwing. The operative's mask turned to the bird, quick as a flash the shotgun moved to Bloodwing.

The Talon Operative pulled the trigger.

Blood spewed over the warehouse as Bloodwing gave a final screech as her body flew into the side of the building. "NOOO"! Mordecai's scream came out. Mordecai fought through the pain, pulled out his pocket knife and tackled the Talon Operative before he could react.

Mordecai stabbed the man multiple times, until his rage turned to despair over the loss of his oldest friend.

**End of Flashback**

Mordecai threw the badge to the side and flung it from the outcrop. Mordecai was not going through that again. The junker lay back on his back and shook his head as he tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. "Hey Mordy" the loud voice belonged to Brick. The buff junker stood on the outcrop holding Mordecai's thrown badge in one hand. "I got the call too, and... I'm not goin".

Brick took a seat on a rock and tossed down the badge to the ground. "Neither am I" Mordecai said without hesitation. Brick didn't seem to hear him.

"I hate to make you go alone, but Overwatch never did anything for m-. Wait you're not going either. THAT IS GREAT"! Brick attempted to explain himself, then got excited when he realized his friend agreed with him.

"They don't need me. I'm just a washed-up old sniper anyway. I'm not going anywhere Brick" Mordecai said.

"Tina's gonna be happy hear it. Wanna go to the bot fighting pit. I heard they got Gaige in there today" Brick said. "Fighting that champion that just came in from Junkertown, Wreckingball I think their name was". Talon hopped up at the other Junker's excitedness.

"Have fun with that Brick, I'm gonna hit up the shooting range. Don't want to completely lose my ability to sharpshoot" Mordecai said. Talon flapped onto his shoulder as Mordecai made his way off the cliff as he said bye to Brick.

Later that night Mordecai had re-entered his house as he was laying down sleeping Mordecai began to dream. He was back in Rome, at Blackwatch headquarters standing in front of a freshly dug grave labeled Bloodwing. It was later that day as Mordecai felt the pain of his injured leg.

"Sorry about your bird, she was a real pretty individual" A voice came from behind Mordecai. It was the rookie Blackwatch agent, Jesse Mccree. The former Deadlock seemed respectively somber. "...I had a dog once, when it died, I was sad... But that was different. She was more then a pet to you, I've lost friends too. It's tough" Mccree went on.

"You should not be up and walking" a scolding voice joined them. Moira O'Deorain joined them looking disapprovingly at Mordecai.

"Have some respect lady" Brick's booming voice joined them. Brick wore his tuxedo T-shirt which was the closest thing he ever came to dressing up. "A hero's under the ground".

"Indeed, a fine bird and an even finer lady. I came to pay my respects I hope you do not mind" the dramatic voice of Atsuhiro Sako joined them. The showman had taken off his mask, he carried a cane with flowers on the end. The magician threw them onto the grave gently.

Mordecai felt a bit touched that every Blackwatch member currently at the Rome base had appeared at the funeral. They had a touching service until Brick suggested they have a drink to honor the fallen bird.

"To Bloodwing" Jesse Mccree's voice rang out across the bar. The other operatives shared the toast before drinking to the bird's memory.

Mordecai sat up in his bed causing Talon to look up and chirp in distress as Mordecai sat thinking. He sighed and got to his feet. "Come here" Mordecai said, Talon flapped over to his shoulder. Mordecai made his way through the town ignoring stumbling drunks until he reached Brick's house. Mordecai rapped on the door.

Brick opened the door looking tired. "What is it Mordy"? Brick asked.

"I'm going" Mordecai said with a sigh.

"But you said"? Brick looked confused.

"I changed my mind" Mordecai said. Brick looked confused once more.

"But... Fine. Mordy if you want to do this I won't stop ya, but I'm not going" Brick said. Mordecai nodded.

"Good, watch Talon for me. She's not going" Mordecai said, he was unwilling to lose another bird like he'd lost Bloodwing even if she had died a hero.

"Be careful man" Brick said as Talon flapped onto his shoulder. Mordecai turned to walk away but looked at Brick.

"Brick, you're my best non-bird friend. Take care of yourself" Mordecai said.

**A week later.**

A small sailboat moved in the water floating away from Watchpoint Gibraltar. A scrawny shape made his way up the slope. "HEY"! An excited voice called. A blonde girl wearing a orange and blue coat seemed to be keeping watch. "You're Mordecai. You were with Blackwatch so you probably don't know me, I'm Natalie. I'm glad to see you answered Winston's call" she said.

"Good to meet you Natalie, who else is here"? Mordecai asked. Natalie laughed.

"Why don't you just meet them" Natalie said.

**Here's the last chance for recommendations for Overwatch's starting roster. So far I've confirmed Wattson, Winston, Tracer, Moongirl, Devil Dinosaur, Spider-man, All Might. That leaves three more spots since I said there were ten and Mordecai arrived after that so he'd make eleven. After that more characters will be joining but probably one or two at a time.**

**Next time on Overwatch Heroes United**

**Assignment.**


	5. Rise of the Webslinger

**Aztec13: I'll certainly give Blue Beetle a chance to appear in the story, I'd have to do a little research for Hawk and Dove but I'll think on them. As for Jaime Reyes being related to Reaper, they do have the same name though I don't think I'd have a successor appear before establishing the predecessor first. If that makes sense.**

**Trickster: Rorscach and Comedian can appear as former Blackwatch members easily. Do you mean you want them to appear as heroes who answered the call or as heroes that join the team later because I've got plenty of heroes in mind who'll join later?**

**Guest: Ryden from Metal Gear is workable, and so is Joker from Persona. Though I don't think I could work in any Fate characters. I don't really know that much about Fate but from what I do know I just don't think it'd translate well. **

**Sorry this Chapter took so long to do and I also apologize for the slight fib at the end of last chapter. I forgot about Glory Days chapters so here's the first Glory Days chapter and next time we get to see the assembled modern Overwatch at least for the start.**

"Are you sure he's ready"? The question punctuated throughout the Overwatch Headquarters in Switzerland. Jack Morrison stood looking over the main courtyard where multiple vehicles were driving in and out of the base to get jobs done all over the world. The woman questioning him was working on something on a clipboard.

The Clipboard was a list of trainees new to the organization. A few names which could be picked out easily were Benjamin Tennyson, Kimberly Possible, Lena Oxton and Peter Parker. Peter Parker's name was highlighted on the clipboard. The woman holding the clipboard was called Dinah Lance or known to public most as her hero name Black Canary.

"He needs to have a first mission at some point, they all do. He'll have two veterans watching his back" Jack pointed out. Dinah sighed a bit before slamming the clipboard onto a desk nearby.

"You can't send a rookie on a mission that might have a high tier Talon operative involved" Dinah told him. The mission that was being undertaken today was of a distress call from the town of Dorado. Talon operatives were seen moving through it and a few people reported seeing a large man wearing green armor.

"Talon wouldn't send the Scorpion to do something like this, it's got to be a false alarm" Jack reasoned.

"If that young man ends up dying it's on your conscience Jack" Dinah said before walking away apparently done with this. Jack sighed and looked down at a small group of people he recognized assembling in front of one of the departing ships.

**In the courtyard**

Peter Parker was pretty excited for his first mission as a member of the Overwatch team. Training in the academy had been tough but here he was now. Peter sat on a bench in the courtyard looking up holding his mask in his hands. "Just have a look at me now Uncle Ben, I hope I'm making you proud" Peter said to himself wondering if the person who'd thrown him onto the path of heroism could see him.

"Are you Parker"? A voice suddenly interrupted Peter's thoughts as he looked up, he noticed an absolute mountain of a Polynesian man looking down at him.

"Oh, uh yeah. Peter Parker nice to meet you" Peter introduced himself offering a hand to the huge man. The giant took the offer and gave Peter a tough, firm handshake.

"Good to meet you, Spider-man. I'm Makoa Gibraltar, though on the job I mostly get called Gibraltar. I think we've got a mission together today" Makoa introduced himself as Peter stood up and put on his mask.

"Good to see you boys getting acquainted. Now let's go" a more feminine voice joined them as probably the best sniper in all of Overwatch, Ana Amari joined them. Rounding out their little group.

"It's an honor to meet you ma'am. Is it true a sniper by shooting their gun out of their hand" Peter said a bit star struck by one of the founding members of Overwatch. Ana simply chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"I may have, though it was more their own fault for standing out in the open. A hero should only take a life when it's absolutely necessary you know" Ana told them.

A skinny man was standing near a ship, he gave them a wave. "We're all fueled up and ready to go if you three are" the man said.

"Are you two ready"? Ana asked them. Looking at Makoa and Peter. Makoa pulled out an assault rifle and nodded once.

"Web slingers are full and ready for duty Ma'am" Peter said.

"Alright then Ray, I'd say we're all ready to go" Ana said to the pilot who gave a thumbs up and entered the ship, followed by the three heroes.

The ship ride was pretty pleasant with Gibraltar's happy over the top attitude telling them comedic stories and Ana's longtime on the team giving her lots of stories to tell about Veteran heroes like Iron Man, and Jack Morrison himself.

It seemed like no time at all until the ship landed and Peter stepped into the streets of Dorado flanking Ana on the right while Makoa covered their right. "It's empty, like Talon cleared out the entire city" Makoa commented poking a broken pot with his foot.

"The people are probably hiding in their houses. Hopefully they're safe" Ana explained looking around. "Peter can you scout ahead"? Ana asked looking towards the red and blue clad hero. Peter nodded and gave a thumbs up before web slinging onto a building and swinging around effortlessly. Peter landed atop the church looking down into what appeared to be some kind of factory. Two Talon soldiers stood guarding the entrance, neither seemed to notice him.

Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard behind Peter, he turned startled. Was that Ana? He leapt from the church and rejoined his teammates. A massive dome of a shield dominated the street where he'd left them. Standing just outside of it was a large man wearing emerald green armor. His gauntlets were fashioned like scorpion claws and he had a long tail ended in a stinger.

The armored man couldn't get into the shield which was apparent with how he battered at it with his claws and tail trying to shatter it. Peter threw himself forward in a sweeping kick colliding with the armored man and creating distance where he could flip into the shield. Makoa wasn't standing anymore but he seemed to be alive as Ana applied some first aid.

"That is Scorpion, the Talon Operative we were only half expecting. He must've seen us when we arrived. He came at us from the flank you were covering, he tried to sting me but Makoa got in the way. The stinger must have some kind of toxin. My sleep dart only bounced off his armor" Ana explained.

Peter nodded and turned around; the Scorpion was back to battering the shield. Peter got a sudden idea. He sat and began to fiddle with his web slinger. "The shield... Won't hold" Makoa struggled out clutching his chest.

Peter continued to work as the shield began to shatter.

The shield broke scattering blue shard across the street. The Scorpion hissed; he raised his tail... And Peter stood and aimed his web slinger. Peter fired a single web which stuck to the Scorpion's chest, the Talon agent laughed poking the little web. "Is that it"? The Scorpion asked.

Gibraltar aimed his gun with a shaky hand. Until it proved to be unnecessary. The web Peter had flung blew up into a good twenty other webs. Covering the Scorpion's tail, and claws. The Scorpion struggled as he fell onto his back and stuck to the ground.

"Let's take him in for questioning and call this mission over with. I'm afraid Makoa may need more attention then I can provide" Ana said. Peter supported Makoa as Ana found a bit of bare skin on the Scorpion's struggling body and hit him with a sleep dart.

Even though Makoa took some damage, he recovered once they got back to Switzerland, and it was found out that Talon had gone to Dorado in order to steal plans for some new type of machine. Unfortunately they'd succeeded though they had lost one of their most wanted operatives.


	6. Assignment

**Trickster: Alright just making sure I know what you're suggesting.**

**Sorry this took a bit but my attention has been rather split recently.**

"So... what's the plan now"? The voice came from a hastily set up table, the green clad figure of Ben Tennyson was sitting there. He seemed quite bored. It'd been nothing but boredom since he'd answered the call sent out by Winston.

"We wait for more heroes to show up until we're satisfied" that voice came from the Zatanna Zatara piped in. The magician seemed to be entertaining herself by playing a game of chess against a mechanical arm controlled by Athena. "Or until Winston says otherwise".

"Lena and Kim are outside sparring, perhaps you should do something more productive with your time" the magician added moving a knight across the board. It was a bit odd indeed that Winston seemed to have fallen into the role of defacto leader since he'd initiated the recall. The gorilla had always been easy to get along with but he seemed a bit overwhelmed at the role he'd been thrust into and was at the moment taking advantage of Toshinori's experience by having a talk with the hero in the upper level.

"You've got a point, I'll see what Peter is up to" Ben said hopping to his feet and stretching. "Let me know who wins".

"_It will be me" _Athena's voice called out from nowhere in particular as the mechanical arm moved a rook.

"Big talk" Zatanna responded immediately moving a pawn to take the rook.

Ben shrugged and left them to it. He walked down the stairs that led to outside and found Peter standing in front of a table working on what looked like some new kind of suit. The massive shape of the Devil Dinosaur paced to and fro. Lunella sat nearby watching her prehistoric friend.

"Watcha working on egg-head"? Ben asked going over to look at it. Peter jumped looking over his shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that. It's just something I have in mind to make upcoming missions simpler. I also figure I'd like to upgrade my look a bit and update Spider-man" he said turning to look at his omnitrix wielding teammate.

"Well that sure sounds interesting, are you looking to update everyone's looks or just yours"? Ben asked.

"I think it'd be a little tough to get updated looks everyone would like but... Wait a minute why do you want an updated look, you're a shapeshifter" Peter pointed out raising an eyebrow at Ben. Ben shrugged and looked away.

"I don't know, I just thought the idea was neat, but I get it" Ben said, he looked down the way where he saw a group of four people walking up. It looked like Natalie was done with guard duty and Lena and Kim were done sparring. The skinny man wearing goggles was unknown to Ben.

Natalie waved at the group. "Hey everyone, Mordecai showed up" she called out to them. The skinny man, Mordecai looked around at the group.

"Hi, pleasure to meet ya. Where's the monkey"? Mordecai asked cocking his head.

"I don't recognize him" Ben pointed out quizzically.

"That makes sense, he was with Blackwatch" Peter answered, when he noticed Ben's raised eyebrow he just shrugged. "I keep watch on the database of all the old Overwatch and Blackwatch Agents. I mean it'll help us know who exactly shows up and who doesn't".

"That sounds real weird to me" Mordecai commented as the group got closer. A thud from inside shows that Winston and Toshinori had arrived.

"Haha, nice to have another hero show up to the recall. It's been a long time Mordecai" All Might extended a hand to the sniper. Mordecai took it, hesitantly. The sniper had never truly gotten along with Toshinori, they were cordial to one another but it didn't go much beyond that. The Japanese hero had just always been a bit too... Godly for Mordecai to really get along with.

"I'm surprised you answered the call. No one else in Blackwatch did. Everyone I believe I've got first assignments in mind, gather inside please" Winston spoke up before heading in.

"Finally a bit of action" Kim piped up.

"Let's hurry up then" Lena blinked into the room as the others all looked at each other before heading inside. The loud stomping of Devil's feet was heard as the dinosaur poked his head inside to see what was going on.

Winston sat down and held up a pair of clipboards the gorilla cleared his throat as the other ten heroes assembled prepared to listen. "The destructive junker duo known only as Junkrat and Roadhog have gone on a nigh unstoppable crime spree in recent months. They were last seen around a harbor town in India, most likely loading up their loot onto a train before heading back to Australia. Toshinori, Lena and Peter, I'd like the three of you to intercept them and see if any of their loot can be recovered".

"We won't disappoint you big guy" Lena said adding a salute for a bit of flair.

Winston nodded. "There are a few airships still in the base, and I've been keeping them in good condition. They should be good enough to get you where you need to go. Natalie, Kim, and Mordecai now that you've arrived I think you'd be a good idea for the other mission. A convict referred to as the Killer Croc has recently escaped containment in Gotham City. Try and detain him before he can cause too much damage" Winston said.

"Hunting for a Killer Crocodile, sounds like fun" Mordecai said getting up.

"I'll drive" Natalie spoke quickly getting up from her seat.

Winston began to finish up the briefing. "As for the rest of us, it's quite obvious we are in need of a base. Gibraltar won't work as the world knows where it is and due to the Petras act they won't be too happy about us working again. I do have a place in mind but it's risky. Have any of you heard about the Horizon Lunar Colony, where I came from".

**Next time on Overwatch heroes united**

**Mazes**


End file.
